Una Noche Inolvidable
by Azuna Konoe
Summary: Una noche de karaoke inolvidable para Kaizaki Arata. Arata POV. ArataxChizuru. One-shot.


**Holiwis Lectores-san! nwn/ Aca les traigo un fanfic que tenía muchas ganas de hacer y que finalmente termine XD**

 **Es como podrán haberse dado cuenta, un fic del shipp ArataxChizuru del cual soy ultra fan, y que todavía sigo esperando el fucking beso entre ellos :'v**

 **¡Como sea! Espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **Renuncia: ReLIFE no me pertenece a mí, sino a Yayoi Sou :'D**

 _ **Una Noche Inolvidable**_

Rayos ¿Cómo es que yo, Kaizaki Arata, un adulto de 28 años, accedió a ir a un karaoke con un grupo de colegiales?

Todavía no lo entiendo, ahora mismo podría estar encerrado en mi apartamento, bebiendo un par de cervezas, y fumando en la alcoba, con el helado viento tocando mi rostro…

Pero no, acepte a ir en un día de feriado a venir aquí con ellos, encerrado en esta habitación calurosa, tomando zumo de frutas.

Aunque bueno…viéndolo desde otro lado, las cosas no están tan mal.

Es divertido ver como en ese pequeño escenario, Ohga y Kariu-san cantan una canción romántica, con sus rostros completamente colorados. Ese par de chicos sin que son inocentes.

"¡Ohga!" –Exclamó Kariu furiosa y sonrojada mientras le daba un puñetazo a Ohga en la cara-

Vaya, al parecer no le gusta a ella que le abracen el hombro con el brazo. Pobre Ohga, ese golpe le dolerá mañana.

Giro mi vista un poco, y observo el amplio (aunque no tanto) espacio de este cuarto, las paredes pintadas de un color carmesí, mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto de baldosas de un color gris oscuro. Frente a mí hay una mesa redonda de color rojo, con detalles blancos y negros, y encima estaban cuatro vasos de donde tomábamos nuestros zumos.

A mi derecha se encontraba Hishiro-san, quien estaba vestida con una remera blanca, sudadera gris y debajo una falda negra con unas medias, y zapatos del mismo color.

Mirándola de cerca…ella se veía muy bien.

"Kaizaki-san ¿Ocurre algo? Tienes la cara roja –Dijo ella con su típica voz indiferente, pero que sabía que reflejaba preocupación-

¿Eh? ¿Mi cara esta…?

Automáticamente toco suavemente mis mejillas con mi mano, y si…efectivamente…¡Estaban muy calientes!

¡Maldición!

"E-Eh…No es nada Hishiro-san, debe hacer mucho calor aquí" –Le digo a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Ella no se mostraba muy convencida, pero decidió no insistir más.

Desvío mí vista hacia el zumo de mi vaso, pero era en vano, ya que aunque lo mirara, miles de pensamientos diferentes azotaban mi mente, y solo tenía una pregunta para ello.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?

Se suponía que en un principio fingiría que soy un adolescente completamente normal por un año, y asistiría a la secundaria Aoba, y pasando completamente desapercibido.

Entonces…

¿Por qué tengo estos sentimientos por Hishiro-san?

Yo…

No debo.

No debo decir nada.

Tengo que aguantar hasta el final, solo faltan un par de meses…y todos me olvidaran.

Kariu-san…Ohga…y…y…

Hishiro-san.

Me duele pensar en eso, aunque sea la realidad.

Cada vez que pienso en los días que me quedan, y que al acabar esto, ya no volveré a verlos a ellos nunca más, siento una gran opresión en mi pecho.

…

Pero está bien ¿No?

Después de esto, podre tener un trabajo normal, amigos normales, podre salir adelante.

Yo…

No debo tirar todo por la borda…por un deseo egoísta.

"¡Hishiro-san!" –Grito Kariu-san a la chica nombrada, mientras bajaba del escenario con Ohga-

Veo que mi amiga pelirroja le da el micrófono a Hishiro-san.

"Es tu turno" –Dijo Kariu con una sonrisa-

Hishiro-san mira por unos momentos el micrófono, luego lo toma, y a continuación, sube con cuidado los escalones de aquél escenario. Se veía algo nerviosa.

Ella se veía muy linda.

…

¡Pero que estoy pensando!

Giro mi cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de borrar esos molestos pensamientos.

"Oye Arata" –Me dijo Ohga, llamando mi atención- "¿Cómo crees que le ira a Hishiro-san?"

"Pues…no lo sé, pero creo que le ira bien" –Dije con una sonrisa-

A decir verdad, no tenía idea de cómo le iría a Hishiro-san, nunca la he oído cantar. Aunque he escuchado que las personas tranquilas siempre suelen cantar bien.

 _Aunque las apariencias suelen engañar._

La música empezó a sonar en el cuarto, parecía que ella cantaría una canción del género Pop. Cuando llego el momento, Hishiro-san comenzó a decir unas palabras (la letra de la canción probablemente) con una voz que al principio, sonaba melodiosa.

Pero después…

…

Solo diré que su canto fue terrible.

Pero vinimos aquí a divertirnos, así que…¿Qué importa?

Pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que…Hishiro-san se veía muy bella mientras cantaba, con su cabello atado en sus típicas coletas moviéndose al son del ruido de la música, y con aquellos ojos claros, mirando un punto en fijo, del que parecía que…me miraba a mí.

Aunque es una locura ¿Verdad?

…

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde entonces, y estos chicos ya se quedaron dormidos.

Aaah…bueno, aunque no puedo recriminarles nada, estuvieron cantando y divirtiéndose hasta quedarse sin energía alguna.

Ohga y Kariu-san estaban dormidos apoyados uno arriba del otro en los asientos, con Ohga debajo de ella, apoyado en la mesa, literalmente babeando dormido.

Hishiro-san, mientras tanto, estaba dormida sentada sobre el asiento suyo, con su rostro caído en su hombro izquierdo.

Se veía muy linda mientras dormía.

Y yo…bueno, estoy aquí, también algo cansado, tomándome mi zumo y observando el escenario donde estuvieron estos colegiales cantando sin parar. Yo también cante, y no lo hice tan mal como creí, al menos, lo hice mejor que Hishiro-san.

Hishiro…san…

Me quede con ese nombre grabado en mi mente, y…sonreí inconscientemente.

Giro mi vista hacia ella, y noto que tiene su boca entreabierta, mientras murmura algo.

Así que habla dormida ¿Eh?

Tengo curiosidad, así que me acerco a ella, y me sorprendo con lo que oigo.

"Kaizaki…san…" –Murmura entre sueños-

Al parecer…Hishiro-san está soñando…conmigo.

…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

Bueno…que estoy pensando...tal vez ella en realidad está soñando con todos nosotros, y murmuro un nombre al azar…si, eso debe ser…

¿No?

…

Espera.

Espera un…

Que…

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

¿Por qué estoy…besándola?

No, esto no está bien, ella es una joven estudiante mientras que yo un adulto de casi 30 años.

Debo detenerme.

Pero…

No puedo…

Sus labios…son suaves…y tienen un ligero sabor a fresas.

Una ligera agitación se forma dentro de mí, y…mis mejillas se calientan como nunca ahora mismo.

Me percato de lo que sucede y…rápidamente corto el beso.

Me aparto lejos de ella, y tapo mi rostro con mi mano.

La observo ligeramente, y por suerte, no se ha despertado.

De repente…vuelve otra vez ese sentimiento.

Esa…opresión en mi pecho.

"Hishiro-san…está bien…¿Verdad? De todos modos…tú olvidaras esto…" –Murmuro para mí mismo con una sonrisa triste-

Es cierto, ella olvidara esto…al igual que a mí.

Pero…no quiero…no quiero eso… _quiero_ estar más tiempo con Hishiro-san…aunque no sea correcto.

Toco mis labios con la punta de mis dedos.

"Solo quiero que me recuerdes…aunque sea imposible…" –Murmuro para mí mismo-

Hishiro-san, yo…jamás lo olvidare.

Esta noche…

Este beso…

Y a ti.


End file.
